scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Red Mixel
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast * Belle - Mia (Mia and Me) * Beast - Flamzer (Mixels) * Gaston - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * LeFou - Nigel (Rio) * Maurice - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) * Lumiere - Robin Hood * Human Lumiere - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) * Cogsworth - Little John (Robin Hood) * Human Cogsworth - Human Shrek (Shrek 2) * Mrs. Potts - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Human Mrs. Potts - Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Chip - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Human Chip - Kex Bradley (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Human Fifi - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) * The Wardrobe - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * The Stove - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Philippe - Khan (Mulan) * Prince Adam - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * The Bimbettes - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), June (Little Einsteins), and Madeline * Monsieur D'Arque - Hans (Frozen) * The Peddler Woman - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * The Enchantress - Cinderella Scenes # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 2 - "Mia" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 3 - Mia Meets Rancid Rabbit # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 4 - Dean McCoppin's Invention # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 5 - Dean McCoppin Gets Lost # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 6 - Dean McCoppin Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 7 - Rancid Rabbit Propose to Mia # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 8 - Mia Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 9 - Mia's New Room # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 10 - "Rancid Rabbit" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 11 - Mia Meets Tigress, Young Simba, and Miss Clavel # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 12 - Mia is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 13 - Mia Leaves Her Room/Meeting Robin Hood and Little John # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Mia Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 16 - Mia Runs Off/Flamzer Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 17 - Rancid Rabbit Plans a Scheme with Hans # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 18 - Something Special For Mia/"Something There" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 21 - Flamzer Set Mia Parr Free # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 22 - Rancid Rabbit's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 24 - Flamzer vs. Rancid Rabbit # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Red Mixel Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used * Mia and Me * Mixels * CatDog * Rio * Rio 2 * The Iron Giant * Robin Hood * Shimmer and Shine * Shrek 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * The Lion King * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Madeline * Madeline's Christmas * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Mulan * Mulan 2 * The Secret Saturdays * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Frozen * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Cinderella Gallery Mia as Belle Flamzer as the Beast Rancid Rabbit as Gaston Nigel as LeFou Dean McCoppin as Maurice Robin Hood as Lumiere Zac as Human Lumiere Little John as Cogsworth Human Shrek as Human Cogsworth Tigress as Mrs. Potts Debbie Thornberry as Human Mrs. Potts Young Simba as Chip Kex Bradley as Human Chip Maid Marian as Fifi the Feather Duster Leah as Human Fifi Miss Clavel as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Littlefoot as Dog Sultan the Footstool Lord Cucuface as the Stove Khan as Philippe Zak Saturday as Prince Adam Robyn Starling, June, and Madeline as the Bimbettes Hans as Monsieur D'Arque Vexus as the Peddler Woman Cinderella as the Enchantress Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs